Distraction
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: I was going to try to write an Annabelle/Piers couple-y 1 shot, but I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! So it's turned into an Annabelle/ Kelly 1 shot, sorta, and I'm going to say it's a bit of a crack fic as everyone seems a bit OOC. Enjoy!


**A/N~ I'm really bored and I'm sick of people shipping Annabelle and Pomfrey, so this is a little 1 shot, just to tease. Read this. Get it out of your system. Realize what a psycho he is. Then stop. Please, please stop. If I owned St Trinian's, this'd be in the movie, got it? Oh, and in this version, Pomfrey escaped with Queen Lear :( Soz, but don't worry, I'll fix it!**

* * *

"Well?" Asked a voice, effectively snapping the head girl, Annabelle, better known as Belle, out of her trance.

At Belle's blank look, Mercedes, one of the newest members of the chavs - sorry, rude gurlz - tribe repeated her question "what's your plan?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Zoned out there." A few girls snickered. She sent them a glare worthy of Kelly Jones herself, and they quickly shut up. Belle smirked. "Well, team A," she paused, looking up at the 5 girls in question. 1 posh totty, 1 rude gurl, 1 emo, 1 eco, and a flammable. She couldn't help but doubt her choice, but continued, "will go through the west entrance, through the kitchen, across the corridor, and through to the library." Again she looked up at the girls who were part of team A, who nodded. She still wasn't sure about sending a flammable that close to the library, but carried on with her explanation.

"Team B," a first year and 2 rude gurlz nodded. "You'll scale the wall up to the first floor. Go through the bathroom you'll end up in, along the corridor, and to the end of the hall, where you'll find a study."

"What about you, Annabelle?" Asked the Sopranos in perfect sync. She smiled affectionately at them. Since Kelly had left, they'd become Belle's 2nd and 3rd shadows, just like with Kelly.

"I'll be going through the back entrance, up to the second floor, where I'll check the bedroom." Cue whistles. "Oh, please. Pomfrey's a rude, misogynistic pig. He's also stupid and self absorbed enough to keep a large portrait of himself on his bedroom wall, and before you ask me how I know that, the twins told me. I'm betting that there's a safe behind it." A few girls nodded. "Okay, let's find Queen Lear!"

The girls cheered and headed to the door, grabbing their hockey sticks, cricket bats, and various other weapons on the way.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Annabelle Fritton found herself picking the lock and slipping through the door of the large country house with AD1 painted in blue on the side. _Way to be subtle, Pomfrey!_ She thought. _Moron._

She slipped inside, and shortly saw the staircase. She silently ran upstairs, a tricky feat in her high heels. All was going well. On to the first floor. Second. Right turn. Down the hall. 3rd door from the right.

She checked if the door was open. Nope. Within seconds, it was unlocked. _**Got**__ to thank Kelly for those lessons _she smiled. She opened the door, and she was in. She turned to the fireplace _seriously, who has a fireplace in their room? _She laughed, but gasped when she saw something she wasn't expecting. The portrait wasn't any old portrait. It was Pomfrey, naked, but with a piece of fabric draped across his waist, sitting on a cloud on the bottom left corner of the frame, reaching out to touch a larger hand extended towards him. She laughed. "Only Pomfrey." She whispered, and was met with giggling from her earpiece. She gingerly attempted to remove the painting, before realizing that it swung out. No combination or anything. "Idiot." She whispered.

She wasn't met with a safe, as she had anticipated, but with something even more confusing. Photos. And not just any photos. "Photos of me?" She said, shocked. There was her with the rest of the girls when they were in the paper for 'finding' The Girl With The Pearl Earring. When they had beaten Cheltenham at hockey, putting Thwaites Jr in hospital. A screen grab from the shower incident. And some that he shouldn't have photos of. Changing. Showering. Her first kiss, with someone that should have been Kelly, but had his head superimposed onto it.

Then she heard Poppy's voice through the earpiece. "Well, Belle, you got yourself a stalker. The girls have the play. Get out." Her voice turns panicked. "You've got company. Hide." Belle looks around the room before realizing that there is nowhere to hide.

"Well, well, well, little miss Fritton." She turned upon hearing the smug voice of sir Piers Pomfrey. _Crap. _"It seems you've been caught." He laughed. If you could call that weird noise he makes laughing.

Annabelle drew herself up, and, channeling her inner Posh Totty, walked towards him slowly, swaying her hips, a sultry smirk on her face that she had learned from watching Kelly when dealing with Flash, inwardly rejoicing at Pomfrey's reaction.

"Hello Piers," she purred.

"Miss Fritton." He said, that same smirk still on his face, very obviously looking her up and down. "You found my... collection, I see?"

"Yes." She replied curtly.

He turned and locked the door, and Annabelle tried not to let her panic show on her face. "I know where all your little friends are, and all I need to do is press 1 little button, and your friends will all be snatched up by my security men. Who knows what'll happen to them? They may be kept, as hostages or warnings, or they may be killed, or they may just be tossed over the walls. It's all up to you." He said, stepping closer.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying not to let her disgust for the man show.

"What are you willing to do to ensure your friends get out safely?" He whispered in her ear.

"Belle, don't do anything he wants!" Yelled Poppy. Piers heard, and, frowning, ripped the earpiece out of her ear and threw it across the room.

Annabelle swallowed. "Poppy. Listen to me. Get the girls out. I can handle myself. But no one else. Head Girl's orders. Roxy is Head Girl until I get back. End of. Go now. Deal with it. I'm sorry." As an afterthought, she added, "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

They heard a chocked "yes, Annabelle. Y'know, your aunt was right. You've got the Fritton family stripe." The voice clicked off.

In an instant, Piers was on top of her, kissing her. She broke the kiss, noting the lust in his eyes, and trying to replicate it. She shoved him backwards onto a chair, tugging at his tie. It came undone as he fell into the chair. She giggled, and moved so she was straddling him. She continued kissing him, and grinding her hips onto him so he didn't realize what she had done until she stood up suddenly, leaving him with his tie keeping him on the chair.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?" Piers asked.

"Making sure you know your place. Misogynistic pig." She took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. She smirked when she noticed his trademark smirk was gone, and walked out of the room with the same confidence and manner as she had walked up to him. She came back a few seconds later, and leaned in for another kiss, and keeping the kiss going for a few more seconds, before pulling away, holding his wallet above her head, yelling "this is for the taxi ride home!"

* * *

Annabelle made her way past security **again **and arrived at the front gate in time to see the bus drive off. _Great. Just great. _She thought. She took a bottle of water from her bag, and drank half. Then she found a stick of gum in her pocket and began to chew it in an attempt to get any remnants of him out of her mouth. Then she began the long walk to the nearest town to get a taxi.

* * *

A few hours later, she knocked on the door, bracing herself for any preset traps belonging to the Sopranos or the first-years. None came. The door was opened, and she was greeted by a hug from both twins at once, the force of it almost knocking her to the ground. Her aunt immediately comes over to check on her, and doesn't go away until she has been assured that her 'lully, lully niece' is fine. Kelly, being the ever-caring girlfriend, asks Annabelle if she is okay and offers to use her remaining contacts at MI7 (she quit) to 'get rid' of him if he hurt her, and giving her a peck on the lips, at which they saw money exchanging hands, and heard muttering.

Annabelle sat everyone down and began to tell her story, leaving nothing out.

* * *

"-And I distracted him by doing something I won't say in front of the first years while I tied him to the chair and walked out." She finished.

Everyone was staring at her. There was total silence, a rare occurrence at St Trinians. Then a first year put her hand up. An even rarer occurrence.

"Is he still there?" She asked.

"I think so. At least, I didn't see anyone arriving to help him and I couldn't hear him yelling once I got to the end of the corridor." She smiled, pulling out his leather wallet. "Oh, and I stole his wallet. I think that if he were here he'd like to donate the few thousand he had in cash to the school, auntie." The girls cheered.

Her aunt smiled, but asked "and if he should decide he doesn't?"

Annabelle smiled saucily. "I'm sure I can make him agree."

"Damn, Anna. Taught you well, didn't I?" Kelly teased.

"What'd you mean by that, Kels?" Flash, who had been standing at the back, asked. Kelly smirked at him, and started kissing Annabelle. The kind of kiss you'd save for the bedroom. After about 30 seconds, Flash said, "okay, I see what you mean." She pulled away, and Annabelle snuggles into Kelly, ignoring everyone's eyes on them.

"Oh, and Belle," says Andrea. She passes a small box to her, saying, "we thought the head girl should have it."

"Especially a head girl with so much power over the leader of AD1." Chelsea smirks.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for one night." The headmistress says. "To bed, girlies! Annabelle, if you would..."

Annabelle stood and, with the help of Kelly and Roxy, led the girls to bed, holding the box like it could break any moment, before getting to the head girls room and leaving the box in pride of place on the shelf above her bed.


End file.
